Nine legends
by TranscodeShadowCerberus
Summary: Naruto/Pokémon fanfiction are not new but I have never seen one where the 9 tailed beats ONLY became Pokémon so I'm trying this out. Rated M for Shikaku's and my OC's mouths


Naruto/Pokemon fan fiction are not new but I have never seen a fic were the 9 tailed beats ONLY became pokemon so I'm trying this out

Small rundown on how this will work

First chapter: Meeting Arceus, Pokemon transformation, and Trainers gather

Second Chapter: Spell of the Unknown: Battle against Ash and Girl with Aipom/Enter Entai

Third chapter: Meet the Beast's / Battle against Molly

Forth Chapter Onwards: Whatever

SO LET'S GO!

"Well this is a first, all nine Jinjuriki in the same place and NOT trying to kill each other for once" was the comment from Naruto as he and Killer B showed up to the meeting place were the other jinjuriki were waiting for them. You see a couple of week's ago every jinjuriki received a letter saying meet in a certain place in the Land of Fire that was dedicated to a summons that was lost. The contract had no Official name but the creatures that it could summon could wield extraordinary powers one of all the elements.

"So what is going on" the Nibi Jinjuriki said, as soon as those words left her mouth a being appeared out of thin air. (to suzi should this be changed to dialga or palkia) It looked for all the world like a goat with a ring around it's body and small plates floating around it.

"Greetings containers My name is Arceus and I have come to take the biju away from you. You shall still have access to their chakra but their souls shall come with me " the creature got right to the point

"NO I'll fight you if I have to I will not let Kurama be taken from me he is my best friend aside from these guy's" Naruto shouted motioning to the other jinjuriki

(To suzi dose this make sense)** "Naruto look behind yourself" **Kurama's voice sounded. Naruto turned to see Kurama in full chakra and soul together full "Flesh and blood" **"Now Naruto I am the one who called Arceus here. Even as the hero of the land of fire you are still shunned by being my jinjuriki. This is a gift to all of you you still can use our chakra however you will no longer have us in your body's" **Naruto was sad that Kurama would be no longer with him but at least they could still talk to each other after all Biju were released from their hosts they all said goodbye and the biju turned to the God.

"So what happens now?" Garra asked Arceus

"Now they shall turn into the creatures that inhabit my realm known as Pokemon" The God pokemon replied as each biju started to transform

Shukaku (1) was turning brown and was gaining spikes on his back, Matatabi (2) turned cream white with a small ruby in her forehead, Isobu (3) became a blue tortoise with cannons coming out of his back, Son Goku (4) became a large ape with fire on top of his head, Kokuo (5) became a black and white horse with lightning designs, Saiken (6) became a Purple Slug type create, Chomei (7) became a large Bee, Gyuki (8) became a octopus with what looked like pincers and 80 tentacles, Finally Kurama (9) became a yellowish white.

(A/N: see if you can tell what pokemon they are before reading on)

"Farewell Ninjas I hope to see you again someday" Arceus said as he disappeared along with the biju (A/N: No more Naruto Universe from now on)

Meanwhile in the Johto region 3 trainers were walking to Mahogany town, The first trainer was a 19 year old by the name of Spirit, she had brown hair and blue eye's and was walking with a Vaporeon by her side, the second was another 19 year old by the name of Katie, she had died purple hair and mesmerising sea green eyes and was flying on the back of a Braviary, the final trainer was another 19 year old by the name of Shadow, his hair was midnight black and sky blue eyes and was walking with a Shiny Nidoking by his side.

"Ahh this is relaxing" Katie sighed as she lay down on the back of the giant bird pokemon.

"Brrrav!" Shiv the Baviary replied to his trainer

"You young miss are slacking off" Shadow said looking up at his girlfriend with a smirk on his face "You fly on Shiv to much and you will forget how to use the entire _lower_ part of your body and that would be a shame".

Spirit sighed at her brother and his girlfriends antics and told Vaporeon to give them both a cold shower. "pppoooooooooreeeeeon" Vaporeon then let loose with an Aqua Tail and Hydro Pump attack hitting both trainers with very cold water

"If that didn't cool you two off nothing will" Spirit lectured her brother and his girlfriend

"Oh fine, Shiv you deserve a break return" Katie pouted adorably as she returned Shiv to his poke ball and instead pulled out a poke ball with a sun pattern on it "Let's shine, Gem" she called and released her Espeon who instantly went up onto her shoulder.

"You need a rest to Quake otherwise you'll alert the competition, Return" Shadow said as he pulled out a poke ball with a moon pattern on it "Bring the full moon, Saiax" he called as a shiny Umbreon came out of the ball and a full moon appeared behind it for a few seconds before fading from existence.

"You love showing off don't you Shadow?" A voice said from nowhere which caused the trio and there pokemon to halt and cast around for the voice

"Look up humans and behold the god of all pokemon Arceus" The voice spoke and every one looked to see the Holy Goat Pokemon with 9 poke balls surrounding him each with a number on them

"Lord Arceus to what do we owe the pleasure" Shadow asked

"I have viewed the three of you training hard for what you want yet only having three pokemon each why is this?" The god asked the trio

"I guess we are looking fro the right pokemon Arceus" Spirit replied to the god who in return gave what passed as a smile and hovered the nine poke balls in front of him down to the trainers

"Spirit kind, beautiful, fierce, these three pokemon will serve you well. Katie, aggressive, protective, and beautiful the next three pokemon will serve you well. Shadow, Mysterious, strong, smart the final three pokemon will treat you well. I should also mention these pokemon are gifted with the ability to speak english as you do. Fare thee well young trainers"

Arceus then disappear in a flash leaving the three trainers alone with their new pokemon.

Shadow heard a scuffle in the bushes nearby he already knew who it was "Suzie, Adam you can come out now we know you are there" Shadow called to the bushes and sure enough their self proclaimed rivals walked out from behind the bush rubbing their heads sheepishly with adams Swashbuck and Jumpluff closely following both looking embarrassed by their trainer. "Adam those two give off a really obvious sent you would be better off with your Scyther"

"breeon" Siax agreed with his trainer

"awwwww how cute" Suzie gushed and started cuddling Saix before she noticed some thing off about it "why are it's eyes closed?" she asked innocently.

Shadow looked down and said sadly "he was blinded when he was an evee" witch made Suzie and Adam gasp. Katie continued "Gem here was practising using flash and well Saiax was caught in it, he had only just hatched when it happened."

"Espi" Gem called sadly

Suddenly the nine poke balls arceus left opened up and out came a Sandslash, a Persian with two tails,and a Blastoise with three tails, an Infernape with four Tails, a Zebstriker with five tails, and a Swalot, a Beedrill with Seven sets of wings, a Tenacuel and a Ninetails.

(A/N: If you guessed right you deserve a cookie)

"So were you ever gon'a see what your new pokemon were dumasses?" shouted the Sandslash.

"Easy Shikaku they got caught up chatting" the Persian said smoothly.

"Matabi...is...Right" the Blastoise said timidly. Meanwhile all the trainers in the area were shocked, the Ninetails saw this and burst out laughing closely followed by the Tentacruel

"Oh the look's on their faces right now are PRICELESS" The ninetails giggled

They sure look stupid Kurama" The Tentacruel replied.

The trainers looked shocked they expected Arceus to be joking when he said that their new pokemon could talk, however here they were chatting and laughing.

After a while the nine pokemon began to introduce themselves to their respective trainers

"So this is Spirit huh... well I am Shukaku." the sandslash begun before laughing like a lunatic

"ignore him Kitten, he is like that my name is Matabi" the persian said cuddling close to her trainer.

"I'm... Isobu... nice... to... meet.. you." The blastoise said timidly before returning to his ball

Meanwhile Katie was thrilled that she had a pokemon that was purple "what are your names?" she asked inquisitively

Infernape sat down in a meditative position and said "I am Son Goku, the horse Is Kouko and the slug is Saiken" he answered as the other two had retreated into their balls

Shadow was looking at his pokemon with an interest and finally said "and your names are...?"

Kurama looked at him with respect he answered for all of them " the bug is Cromei the octopus is Guki and I am Kurama. We are the nine tailed beasts of legend's"

(A/N: if you don't know the story of Kurama and his brothers look it up cause I aint explaining)

"To keep your story alive, we will always have you on our teams, and spread your story around our world" Shadow said to Kurama "I have a feeling this will be a grand adventure"


End file.
